


Call Me Your Darling

by MilkTeaMiku



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Malec, Multi, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 19:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilkTeaMiku/pseuds/MilkTeaMiku
Summary: Alec secretly likes it when Magnus calls him "darling", so when he suddenly stops, Alec takes notice.





	Call Me Your Darling

For a while now, Alec has been Magnus’s “darling”. He liked to think it was something that happened naturally, but nothing in their relationship ever had, other than their immediate and inescapable attraction to one another. A lot of the setbacks in their relationship stemmed from Alec’s inability to accept himself and his sexuality, and while he wasn’t one-hundred percent to blame for all their arguments, he still understood that fundamentally he had a lot to work on.

He at least thought that he’d improved a lot. Kissing Magnus in public only sent a pleased thrill through him, instead of the feeling of fright and shame he used to feel. He no longer shied away from or flinched at the pet names Magnus liberally gave him, nor at the cheerful and often sexual jokes Magnus teased him with. In fact, he kind of liked it. Magnus’s smile and the taunting tilt of his lips when he was being amusing and how he always wanted to touch Alec, to kiss him and hold his hand and mischievously breathe across the back of his neck – he liked all of it.

But he had a special fondness for the nicknames. When everyone called him “Alec” or “Mr Lightwood”, hearing Magnus sweetly call out “Alexander” from across the loft or whisper a feather-light “sweetheart” into his lips or have him declare Alec his “darling” in front of everyone at the Institute made Alec feel giddy. He’d never let it show, but he adored the nicknames. Adored _Magnus._ Everything about him drew Alec’s attention, made him feel desperate to see more. He wished he could think of a word great enough and beautiful enough to call Magnus in return, but nothing could ever seem to measure up against just “Magnus”.

So it was fairly safe to say he loved being called Magnus’s “darling”, even when he was in front of other Shadowhunters. If his stunt at his and Lydia’s wedding, as well as the consequent months of Magnus’s constant appearances at the Institute didn’t tell people they were together, then nothing would. That’s why Alec didn’t mind the nicknames anymore. He didn’t care if people knew he was dating a Warlock, because he loved Magnus, and he knew there was little that would ever change that. 

His secret affection for the nicknames was why he immediately noticed when Magnus stopped using them.

It wasn’t unusual for Magnus to show up at the Institute looking for Alec. For the most part, Alec called him in on business – fixing wards, casting spells, offering practical information, that sort of thing. Sometimes he asked Magnus to come in for lunch with him, knowing he wouldn’t make it home for dinner. Sometimes he called Magnus in just because he wanted to see him. Sometimes Magnus came uninvited for the same reason. Either way, it wasn’t uncommon to see the High Warlock of Brooklyn strolling through the halls of New York’s Institute.

Today was one of those days. Alec stood in the main hall of the Institute going over the details of a mission he was assigning to a team of Shadowhunters being led by Isabelle. It was something simple; there had been numerous reports of a demon nest growing in the sewers on the south side of the city, so they were being sent to remove it. There was nothing particularly strange or unusual about the mission details, and it was nothing a Warlock had to be called in for, but Magnus appeared anyway.

“Alexander, darling, there you are,” he said. 

Something that Alec had noticed over the years was how grand Magnus was when he entered a room. Even if he hadn’t been wearing makeup and obviously expensive clothes, there was something about the way he carried himself that commanded attention. He had a gentle sway when he walked, a teasing tilt of his head, a curious squint in his eyes. His voice – deep, dreamy, smoother than pure cream – had the same hypnotizing affect as his hips did.

Alec had heard dozens of people call Jace “sex on legs” over the years, but he’d have to disagree. If anyone deserved that title, it was his Warlock.

“Magnus,” Alec said, by way of greeting. He felt a small amount of tension drain out of him at the sight of his handsome boyfriend. There was nothing more calming to the soul than Magnus, he thought. Even when he was working, and trying to concentrate, he wouldn’t turn Magnus away. He’d made that mistake before and he didn’t want to ever make it again. There was only so many times work could interrupt his time with the Warlock before Alec lost interest in upholding polite courtesies. 

Snickers from the other Shadowhunters made Alec’s spine go rigid. He cut them a sharp, silencing glance when one whispered _“darling?”_ in the most irritating voice possible. The young Shadowhunter at least had the sense of mind to look a little frightened as Alec surveyed him.

“If there’s no more questions, then I’m going to dismiss you,” Alec said. He gave Isabelle a look, and at her nod, felt himself go a little smug. “Don’t go easy on them, Izzy.”

“Oh you can be sure I won’t, brother,” she said. The terrified look on the team’s faces made Isabelle give them a lazy grin. “Come along children, we’ve got demons to slay.”

Satisfied, Alec turned his full attention to Magnus. He didn’t often have much time in between mission briefs, especially not throughout the morning, but for Magnus he didn’t mind altering his schedule. “Good morning,” he said.

“Morning.” Magnus glanced around, looking somewhat spacey. “Busy day?”

“Nothing that can’t wait,” Alec said. He was used to having Magnus’s undivided attention, so he could tell when there was something distracting the man. “Is something the matter?”

“No, of course not,” Magnus said, with an errant flip of the hand. As if to prove his point, he leaned forwards to lay a short, gentle kiss on Alec’s lips. “I just came to see you, that’s all.”

Alec’s lips quirked up. He wasn’t often in the habit of smiling when others were around, especially when he was at the Institute, but Magnus always amazed him. To think that someone as busy and as important as the high Warlock of Brooklyn would come all this way just to see him made Alec one very (secretly) pleased Shadowhunter.

“Well, I’ll leave you be, then,” Magnus said, as he pulled away.

Alec moved a hand out from behind his back and curled his fingers around Magnus’s elbow. “You don’t have to leave yet,” he said, confused. Magnus never popped in just to stay for such a short moment. Alec didn’t want him to go just yet.

“No, no, it’s quite alright,” Magnus said. He smiled, but it wasn’t his usual sweet smile, the one that Alec had grown quite enamoured with. “I can see you’re quite busy today.”

Alec had already said that Magnus didn’t have to leave once, so he wasn’t going to say it again, just in case Magnus really did want to leave. Maybe Alec had done something wrong? No, it was no use thinking like that. They were both just busy, that’s all. “Alright,” he said. He paused. “Are we still on for dinner tonight?”

Magnus’s smile brightened. “Of course, Alexander.”

Satisfied, Alec leaned down to kiss Magnus chastely. They were just busy.

 

At least, that’s what he thought, until it happened again.

Sometimes, it felt like his days were repeating themselves. Being the Head of the Institute meant he had a lot of repetitive duties – like assigning missions, amongst other equally trying things. He was proud of his position at the Institute, don’t get him wrong, but sometimes the working hours really got on his nerves. It was his responsibility to oversee the all the Shadowhunters at the Institute, so that was what he did, but sometimes he wished he could have a morning to himself. Even the Head of the Institute had personal problems that needed attention.

At least, that’s what he was thinking about when Magnus didn’t come to see him at all throughout the day. He expected to hear a _“Hello, darling,”_ at any moment, but the charming greeting never came. He didn’t want to say he was disappointed because he was an adult and he wasn’t dependent on Magnus’s affection, but… he was disappointed. 

And not because Magnus hadn’t come to see him throughout the day, but because this was the fifth day in a row the same thing had happened.

Maybe he was overthinking it. Magnus seemed fine when they were alone, so he probably didn’t have anything to worry about. 

Right?

 

“Good morning, Alexander.”

Alec turned to face Magnus. Like usual, the sight of his boyfriend brought him the same fluttery feeling in his stomach as it always did. Magnus was wearing a smart waistcoat and had lined his eyes with kohl. Red streaks shone in his dark hair. Alec wanted to mess it up.

“Good morning,” he said. He’d been up and about long before Magnus had awoken thanks to an emergency call from the Institute, but he felt reinvigorated at the sight of the Warlock. “Thanks for coming in.”

Magnus gave him a quick, airy wave of the hand. “It’s no problem, really. I wanted to see you, darling.”

Alec’s lips twitched up into a smile. There it was again, the “darling”. He hadn’t quite realized how much he’d missed it until Magnus let it slip out again. Because that’s what he’d done, Alec realized; let it slip. Magnus’s slight wince and glance away was enough to ensure that Alec knew he’d done something very wrong indeed. 

Snickers from the two Shadowhunters he was meant to be addressing certainly didn’t help to worsen his mood. It was bad enough that he’d upset Magnus, he didn’t need his relationship failures to be broadcasted to Shadowhunters that clearly hadn’t been training hard enough.

“I think my Parabatai was looking for sparring partners,” Alec said, as he leaned across the desk to give them a thinly veiled, annoyed look. “Why don’t you go tell him I sent you?”

“But we’re meant to be out in the field-”

“I have a feeling you’re not focused enough,” Alec interrupted. “Maybe a few days extra training will fix that problem. Unless you want to argue with the Head of the Institute?”

“No, Sir.”

“Then you’re dismissed.” He knew Jace wouldn’t go easy on them, and that made Alec feel better. He was tired of being judged for his relationship – he couldn’t even tell if it was because Magnus was a man, or if it was because he was a Downworlder. Maybe both. Either way, Alec wasn’t going to stand for it. The Shadowhunters who’d been at the Institute for the longest no longer cared, but the newest recruits always seemed unsure about the whole thing.

“As much as I love to see you,” Alec said, as he turned back to Magnus, who seemed suspiciously quiet, “I do have a favour to ask, if you’re not busy.”

“I’m here to please,” Magnus said, forcing a smile.

Alec hesitated, before reaching out to put a hand on Magnus’s arm. “Are you alright, Magnus? You’ve been… different lately.”

“I’m perfectly fine,” Magnus said. He put a hand on the small of Alec’s back like he knew how much such a simple touch distracted him. “Now, what about that favour?”

 

It bothered him, the more he thought about it. He tried to replay every moment they’d spent together for the last month or so in his mind, but he only managed to frustrate himself even more. He hated feeling like he’d upset Magnus when he didn’t know how to fix it.

It didn’t help that he’d caught the new Shadowhunter recruits whispering about him. And he knew it was about him, too – teasingly muttered _“darling!”_ and _“Alexander!”_ and things of the like echoed well in silent corridors when they thought no one was around to hear. Of course, his general aversion to socializing and sharp tongue made quick work of the rumors circulating amongst the newest recruits. After another week had passed, there was nothing more of his relationship mentioned at all. 

With that problem solved, he was free to direct all his worried thoughts towards Magnus. 

“You seem distracted, big brother.”

“I am,” Alec said, frowning, as he glanced down at Isabelle. He was standing where he usually did, in the center of the main hall at the Institute, his arms held tight behind his back. He was meant to be reviewing files for an upcoming raid on a demon nest, but his mind wouldn’t focus. The entire week had passed with only one visit from Magnus, and not a single nickname had passed through his lips. 

“Anything I can help with?” Isabelle asked, as she peered up at him. 

“No,” he said. He paused. “Maybe. I don’t know.”

Isabelle watched him for a moment longer then sighed, turning her eyes to watch the screens as strictly as he did. “Is it relationship trouble?”

Alec didn’t answer, but his silence spoke more than any words could of.

“I only notice because Magnus hasn’t been around here as often as usual,” she said, “and I was wondering if you two maybe had a fight.”

“No,” Alec said, “at least I don’t think so.” His brow furrowed as he tried to figure out what was appropriate to say and what wasn’t. “I think Magnus is upset with me. He’s not as…”

“Affectionate?”

Alec sighed. “Yes. But I don’t know why.”

“Maybe you should just ask him,” Isabelle said. She dug her elbow into his side, making him flinch away. “No more miscommunication, okay? You’ve been miserable all month and I don’t think the new recruits can handle any more training with Jace. He’s terrifying them.”

She had a point, and not just about the Jace thing (though that was very true. Jace was their best fighter, and sometimes even Alec struggled to best him in hand-to-had combat). Alec had never been the best at communicating his feelings, or even understanding what he felt, but Magnus had always been patient with him, always waited until he could find the right way to express what he wanted. He always made sure Alec knew he was free to be who he wanted to be when they were together. 

It was time Alec started doing the same, he thought.

“You think you can hold down the fort for a bit?” Alec asked, but he was already distracted, mind racing to think of ways to figure out what was bothering Magnus and how he could fix it.

“Of course, Alec,” Isabelle said. “You go do what you need to do.”

“Thanks.” He nodded, curt, and then he was gone, intent on ignoring whoever happened to want to talk to him on the way out. He loved the Institute, and he loved his people, but his heart had belonged to Magnus for a while now, and he wasn’t willing to sacrifice any part of that if he really had somehow upset Magnus.

He called Magnus on his way towards his bedroom. The Warlock picked up on the second ring, which was a good sign. “Magnus.”

“Hello, Alec. Do you need something?”

“Actually, I’m coming over,” Alec said. He awkwardly pulled off his jacket and went digging for a nicer, cleaner one. A lot of his things were at Magnus’s loft, and he woke up there more often than not these days, but he still had a room at the Institute. “If that’s okay?”

“You know you’re always welcome here, Alexander,” Magnus said.

Alec paused for a moment, smiling to himself. “Yeah,” he said. “Can you create a portal? I want to come now.”

“Of course. I’ll come pick you up, and we can get food on the way back. How does that sound?”

“Really good, actually,” Alec said. 

“Perfect. See you in a few moments, Alec.”

 

They got Chinese and ate it straight out of the containers in the lounge room at the loft. Magnus cancelled the rest of his appointments for the day, stating they weren’t important enough to miss a free afternoon with his favourite Shadowhunter for. Alec didn’t like interrupting Magnus’s day, but he didn’t stop him. 

After they’d eaten, Magnus slumped against Alec, and they remained seated on the couch in comfortable silence. Alec ran his fingers through Magnus’s hair, allowing himself the rare moment of utter peace he was experiencing. Tension seemed to drain out of Magnus with each passing minute until there was no furrow in his brow and his drooping eyes indicated he was going to fall asleep at any given moment.

Alec cleared his throat. “Magnus, can I ask you something?”

“Hmm?”

“Have I… upset you, recently?”

Magnus cracked open an eye to stare up at him. “No such thing, my dear,” he said, though they both knew it wasn’t true. Still, the words soothed Alec – Magnus murmured them often, and ever since the first time he had, they’d had an obvious and lasting impact on Alec. 

The words didn’t mean he was perfect, but they meant he was forgivable, and that was more valuable.

“Why do you ask?” Magnus questioned.

Alec hesitated, and glanced away. Now that he was confronting Magnus about it, it felt stupid. Maybe he had been overthinking after all?

“Alec?”

He sighed. “It’s just… when we’re in public, you don’t- you don’t call me _darling_ anymore.” The words came out with an embarrassed exhale, making him wince. 

Magnus frowned, and pushed himself upright. He didn’t deny it.

“So I have done something wrong?” Alec asked. He hated feeling like he was begging for answers, but he needed to know. “I don’t- it’s just- you don’t do it anymore. Why?”

Magnus looked at him with eyes that could see past every wall Alec had put up. He felt vulnerable under that stare, but had long since learned not to shy away from it. Magnus was trying to decode what Alec had said, to figure out what he really meant.

He was getting good at doing that.

“It’s because the other Shadowhunters look down upon you for it,” Magnus finally admitted. 

Surprise flooded through Alec.

“I hear them taunting you, disrespecting you because of things I’ve said. I didn’t want to make your job any more stressful than it already is.”

Alec’s mind flashed back to the conversations he’d had in the last month. Sure, the more reckless Shadowhunters at the Institute had made certain comments, but Alec had dealt with it, and he had no doubt that it wouldn’t ever happen again. It wasn’t like he hadn’t expected that sort of thing to occur – a Shadowhunter dating a Downworlder wasn’t exactly looked at with praise. He knew he was going to get curious and disapproving comments. It just meant he had to prove how good of a Shadowhunter he was, and that wasn’t a challenge he felt the need to back down from.

But none of that _mattered_ to him anymore. “Magnus,” he said, as he shifted closer, chasing Magnus as he moved away, “I don’t care what people say.”

Magnus frowned at him. He looked so unsure of himself that Alec felt his heart squeeze painfully. It was sometimes easy to forget that Magnus could be insecure when it came to _them,_ just like Alec could be. 

“I mean it,” Alec insisted. He lifted a hand to touch Magnus’s face, and then lifted the other, cradling Magnus’s cheeks in his palms. When Magnus didn’t lean away, he leaned closer. “It’s not like they don’t know we’re together. What are their words meant to mean to me, other than a reminder that I have someone who loves me enough to call me those things?”

Magnus turned his face to the side a little, hiding a small smile in Alec’s palm. “I didn’t know you felt that way,” he said.

Alec flushed. “I’m not good at telling you how I feel.”

“I know,” Magnus soothed. He didn’t make Alec explain his struggle with words any more than that. Instead, he held onto Alec’s arm, his thumb moving over the sensitive skin of his inner wrist. “Does it really bother you that much when I don’t call you my darling?”

“Yes,” he said, shaky but sure. 

Magnus pressed their foreheads together. “Alexander, you’re going to be the death of me.”

Alec huffed out a small laugh. He put his arm around Magnus’s shoulders and jerked him closer, pleased that the problem had been resolved and that he hadn’t done anything to upset his Warlock. When he kissed Magnus, his affections were returned with twice the amount of vigour. “I love you,” he whispered against Magnus’s lips. He was already out of breath, cheeks red and fingers fisted in the back of Magnus’s jacket, holding on as tight as he could.

“I love you too,” Magnus whispered back. His lips touched the edge of Alec’s mouth, drawing a small inhale from him, before they found the sensitive dip in Alec’s neck, making Alec tense and arch in the best way possible. Magnus’s smug grin pressed against his throat was almost infectious. “How about we take advantage of our afternoon alone together, hmm?”

Alec held back a groan. “Gladly.”

 

The next day, Magnus announced his arrival to the Institute with a sweet, unrestrained exclamation of, “Good morning, my darling,” as he swooped in to lay his lips against Alec’s cheek.

And for once, Alec smiled, uninhibitedly happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [my tumblr](http://milkteamiku.tumblr.com/)   
>  [my twitter](https://twitter.com/fairydens)   
> 


End file.
